


Tricks or Treats

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Eddie wants to do something nice for Chris after the year they've had with quarantine.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	Tricks or Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/gifts).



> Bro I got Freaky Friday in there, barely. But it's in there!
> 
> Sidenote, didn't realize I haven't posted since July until yesterday when I was prepping this fic. Went through some personal shit, lost my job and got another one. Glad to be back though

Eddie’s busy watching Chris cry about not being able to trick or treat this year when he hears Buck walk into the kitchen. “Come on dad! Can’t we do something at the firehouse this year! I want to get candy!” 

“Buddy, we can’t. We’re not allowed to have gatherings.”    
“But you guys get to go to work and see people all the time!” 

“Buck and I are essential workers. We don’t really have a choice. I’m sorry Chris.” He catches Buck’s sympathetic eyes before looking at his son. Chris’s pout can be seen across the table, hell, across the room where Buck’s standing. His eyes shine in the kitchen light and his bottom lip trembles. 

“Tell you what, what if I call Hen and Karen to see if they’ll allow Denny and you to hang out for a while? It’s not trick or treating but it’s better than sitting in the living room with your old dad and I watching scary movies.” Buck sidles up to the table, next to Eddie. He offers another smile, grateful for his best friend. Buck leans in, pecking the corner of his mouth lightly, before looking back at Chris. 

“Can I go now?” He asks excitedly. He pushes his plate a few inches forward on the table. 

Buck holds out his hand to stop him though, “No you have to finish your dinner first. I’m not sending you over there without feeding you. Hen will kill me.” He laughs at the thought, but nods along with what Buck says. 

“Then she’d kill me for telling you to send Chris over instead of taking him myself.” Eddie pushes the plate back in front of his son, “Tell you what. You finish your dinner while I text Hen and Karen about letting you stay over tonight and we’ll get you packed up afterwards?” 

Chris lets out an excited noise before digging into his frozen pizza. He knows Buck’s going to scold him on that later but it was all he could do with what they have in the house. Buck usually takes care of the family meals, not him. 

He grabs his phone from his back pocket and types out a quick message to Hen and Karen. They’re probably in the middle of dinner themselves, so he doesn’t expect a reply right away. He grabs a few slices of pizza and shoves them onto his plate. He feels the heat of Buck leaning over his shoulder and instinctively puts a piece behind him for the other man. Another kiss lands lightly on his cheek. 

“Ew,” Chris grumbles, little grin on his face. 

“What, you think adults shouldn’t kiss or something?” 

“I don’t have to worry about being scared this Halloween, you already did it for me.” Eddie nearly chokes at his son’s words. When did he become such a little monster? Buck coughs, seemingly choking as well, but recovers quickly. 

“Don’t look then, wouldn’t want you to get scared to death.” Buck pokes out his tongue before finish his piece of pizza and stealing another one off of Eddie’s plate. 

Before he can protest, his phone dings. Hen texted him back saying it’s alright that Chris stays over and that Harry is on his way as well. “You’re lucky, Harry’s on his way over too. When you’re done go get a bag packed.” Chris doesn’t wait, he’s up and out of the kitchen without even finishing his second piece of pizza. Eddie turns his head to look at Buck. “What the hell?” He grins and tilts his chin up a little. Buck grins while licking some sauce from his lips before leaning down to press their mouths together. He sighs contentedly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to being able to kiss Buck like this. 

Things changed during quarantine, their relationship especially. At one point Buck asked if he could stay over more often to carpool and that turned into him all but moving in. Eddie doesn’t think he’s been back to his own apartment in nearly two weeks. That reminds him, “We should stop by your place after we drop him off. Pick up anything else you might need before coming back here to watch some movies.” 

Buck nods, pressing another kiss to his lips, “Can we watch Freaky Friday?” 


End file.
